When Flames Meet Void
by Shadow Fox Ace
Summary: what will happen if Natsu met someone after Igneel left, what will the future store for them pairings are Natsu X Hisui OC X Harem. Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The WFMV dialogue session:**

**Shadow: welcome to When Flames Meet Void where Natsu and I join Fairy Tail together.**

**Natsu: Yeah, I'm all fired up for journey right** **Nīsan?**

**Shadow: yeah so Otōto tell me who you really like in Fairy Tail**

**Natsu: (blush) Nīsan stop embarrassing me **

**Shadow: fine but mark my words I will find out who you like Otōto**

**Natsu: (smirk) you can try Nīsan but you will never find out**

**Shadow: (sigh) never mind so let's start the story then**

**Natsu: Hai Nee-San but who will do the intro?**

**Shadow: that's easy hey Erza, can you do the intro**

**(Erza comes in while wearing a maid outfit) **

**Erza: Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

**Chapter 1 First meeting with the Void**

**Date: ****8 July year 777**

"Sniff, sniff Igneel where did you go?" could be heard from a cave on top of a mountain nearby a forest. That area is deserted as no one dare go there after rumours of fire burning for no reasons starts to emerge from people who went there to check. A village not far from the forest has spread the rumours to the rest of the world yet there is no one brave enough to check it out. That is until today when a young boy went to the village to ask about it.

"Excuse me but do you know how to get to that mountain over there," asked a silver haired boy. That boy has one red eye while the other is black, he is wearing a black hoodie, silver wife-beater, black jeans and red converse. He was carrying a grey rucksack bag.

"I don't know why you want to go there but just follow the path into the forest then when you reached a red tree turn right and continue till you reached the base of the mountain," said an old fisherman.

"Thanks old man, as for my reason it is for my own personal business," said the silver haired boy.

"Alright fair enough stay save boy," said the old fisherman.

"I will, thanks again," said the boy.

When the boy reached the starting of the forest, he starts to think (I hope what Igneel told me was true, that he left his son here). After that thought, he prepared and slowly walk into the forest.

**1 hour later**

"Here I am, the bottom of the mountain (sigh) seriously Igneel what with you and high mountains, well better start flying," said the silver haired boy.

"**Take-Over: Águila." **When he said that, there was a huge dark magic circle above him (just like Mirajane's) and he began to glow with a dark aura.When he is glowing, he begins to develop blood-red eagle wings on his back, his arms turn into razor sharp claws, his toes turns into eagle talons and his face is covered by a big white eagle skull which has his mouth visible inside the beak and his silver hair turn black and extended till it reaches his lower back. His outfit changed as well, all the clothes he had worn disappear instead he is wearing a pair of yellow shorts that reaches his kneecaps while showing off his toned body and eight packs, covered with red fur.

"**Let's take flight," **said the boy in a demonic tone. When he said that his wings spread out and he jumps up, successfully launching himself towards the top of the mountain. As he is reaching the top, he begin to think (maybe when I find Igneel's son, I can have a younger brother as well). When he reached the top, he lands in front of the cave and deactivate his **Take-Over**. He then slowly walk into the cave.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" the boy called out into the deeper part of the cave.

"Sniff, go away," cried a voice from inside the cave.

"Are you Igneel's son?" asked the silver haired boy.

Suddenly a flash of pink appear from the deeper part of the cave and hit the boy hard till he fell down.

"Where did Igneel go? Tell Me!" Asked Natsu while holding on to the side of the hood.

"Whoa, calm down and let me go you crazy little fire cracker," said the boy while holding onto Natsu's hand to get him to let himself go.

When the boy said that, Natsu immediately release him and start to cry on his chest. "I miss Igneel, Igneel where are you," cried Natsu. As Natsu continues to cry, the boy immediately hug him while drawing circles on his back and saying comforting words. After a few minutes Natsu stopped crying.

"Sniff, sniff thanks, who are you?" asked Natsu.

"Me, I'm Ace Silverblood and I'm 9 right now, so what is your name?" said Ace.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm 7 right now," answered Natsu.

"So Natsu why are you here anyway?" asked Ace.

"I'm here because I'm waiting for Igneel to return as I don't know where he went," said an honest Natsu.

"Oh, well I don't know where Igneel went but he did came and find me to ask me to take care of his son," said Ace.

"How do I know that you are not lying about that?" asked Natsu.

"Easy because I know Igneel is a fire dragon and he is the king of all fire dragons, am I right to say that Natsu?" answered Ace.

"You're right, so that means you are taking care of me right?" asked Natsu who is tilting his head.

"That's right so you can call me Nīsan from now on okay," said Ace.

"Hey! I don't agree to call you that even though you are taking care of me," said Natsu while sitting on the ground, folding his arms and turn around with his back facing Ace.

"Oh that's fine too as I don't have to teach you any cool Dragon Slaying techniques," said Ace with false disappointment.

After he said that Natsu immediately ran towards him and hugged him while calling him Nīsan over and over again.

"Whoa, easy there Otōto, Nīsan is only just pulling your leg only," said Ace.

"What's pulling your leg, Nīsan?" asked Natsu innocently while tilting his head.

"Pulling your leg means I'm joking," explained Ace.

"What's joking?" asked Natsu.

When he said that, Ace couldn't help but to sweat-dropped at it.

"Err, Otōto did Igneel teach you things other than Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Ace.

"No he didn't, why you ask Nīsan?" asked Natsu innocently.

(Igneel… when I see you again, I will kick your lizard ass all the way to Fiore and back) thought Ace.

"So Nīsan, what are you going to teach me?" asked Natsu.

"I'm going to teach you everything, from magic to everyday stuff," said Ace.

"But why I need to learn about everyday stuff, it's boring," asked Natsu while pouting.

"Because you will need it in the future plus you are very dense Otōto," deadpanned Ace.

"Fine, but you have to teach me cool techniques in return," said Natsu while pointing his finger at Ace.

"That's okay Otōto, so are you ready?" asked Ace.

"Ready for what?" asked Natsu innocently.

"To leave this cave and mountain," answered Ace.

"What! But why?" cried Natsu.

"Because if we travel around, we can learn more things and I can't train you in a cave as we might destroyed this entire mountain at that time, so travelling around will help," said Ace.

"…Fine," pouted Natsu.

"But how are going to go down?" asked Natsu.

"Oh, don't worry I will handle that, meanwhile go and pack everything you have into this bag," said Ace while passing him a bag.

"Hai, Nee-san," said Natsu happily.

**10 minutes later**

"Well this is good bye cave, thanks for allowing me to stay in you for 7 years but it's time to part ways," said Natsu while looking sadly at the cave.

"Hey don't worry, maybe we will return here once in a while," said Ace while trying to cheer Natsu up.

"Thanks Nīsan, but how are we suppose to go down the mountain?" asked Natsu.

"As I said, I will take care of it would you mind stepping a good ten steps back," asked Ace.

When Natsu did as told, he said, "perfect (breathe out) **Take-Over: Águila!**" When Natsu saw what happened, he was confused.

"But I thought you are a Dragon Slayer?" asked Natsu.

"**Ah but I did not say I was, did i?" **said Ace.

"Then how are you going to teach me Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Natsu.

"**I able to teach you because I know Dragon Slayer Magic as well as 3 other magic," **said Ace proudly.

"Really! What are they?" asked an excited Natsu.

"**They are Take-Over magic for demons, Requipting magic and Devil Slaying magic," **said Ace.

"Wow, those sound really awesome but why do you have so much type of magic?" asked Natsu.

"**Actually I was taught those magic by old monks while my Dragon Slayer magic is taught by a dragon that goes by the name of Cosmos," **said Ace.

"Then what happened to him?" asked Natsu.

"**He disappeared early then Igneel but he left a message for me to look for other Dragon Slayers and maybe teach them more of their own magic while looking out for one dragon," **said Ace.

"And what dragon is that you are looking out for Nīsan?" said Natsu.

"**That dragon is Acnologia, the dragon of Apocalypse," **said Ace seriously.

"But why you need to look out for that dragon?" asked Natsu innocently.

"**Because that dragon is one of the most deadliest being to ever walk the Earthland and he is second to Zeref so can you imagine how deadly is he," **said Ace.

"**And he actually hunts down other dragons just to increase his power and rumours state that he was formally a human and yet he does not care about humanity at all so we Dragon Slayers must do our best to end him once and for all," **continued Ace seriously.

"But do you really think we can take down something a dragon can't?" asked Natsu.

"**Of course we can, not alone but as a team so don't worry as the last time I heard he was in another country so we won't be seeing him for a while," **said Ace.

(Meanwhile in another country, Acnologia sneezes and cause a mountain to blown off)

"Er Nīsan did you hear that sneeze?" asked Natsu.

"**Yeah…..must be a horde of Vulcans, so are you ready to leave the mountain Otōto?" **asked Ace.

"Yeah Nīsan I am, but promise me you won't leave me like Igneel okay," said Natsu.

"**Yes** **Otōto I promise I will not ever leave you even if I die and to show I'm not joking…"** as he said that he pulled a dagger and cut his palm open.

Natsu was shocked and quickly ran to Ace's side and said, "Nee-San why you did that."

"**Because this is a blood promise, one of the most sacred promise in the world as if you break it that means you will be cursed for the rest of your life," **said Ace, not caring about his bleeding palm.

When he said that Natsu start to tear up and said, "Thanks sniff Nīsan sniff no one sniff would do sniff so much for me sniff."

"**Don't cry Otōto I would do that not only for you but I would do it for any of my friends and family plus I will heal very fast you see," **said Ace while showing his not bleeding palm to Natsu.

"Wow okay Nīsan let's get off this mountain," said Natsu happily.

"**Yeah hold on to my back okay," **said Ace.

After he said that Natsu climb onto his back, then Ace slowly descends the mountain until they reached the bottom and then Ace told him to let go of his back. After Natsu did that, he undid his Take-Over.

"So let's go to the village to stock up on supplies then we can go train okay Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan!" said Natsu.

After they stocked up on supplies, they left the village and slowly walk into the everlasting unknown, not knowing what does the future had stored for them.

**The WFMV dialogue session:**

**Natsu: man I'm all fired up to know what will happen next, are you Nīsan.**

**Shadow: Yeah and I hope I can find the perfect girlfriend for you Natsu Otōto**

**Natsu: (starts to blush) Nīsan (said while whining) **

**Shadow: by the way here is a sneak peek for the next chapter**

**Sneak peek:**

"Okay Natsu you know the basics of Fire Dragon Slaying magic but do you know that those moves can be upgraded to more powerful versions of itself," said Ace

"No Way!" said a shocked Natsu.

"Yes way Otōto, now show me **Karyū no Tekken **on that tree," said Ace while pointing at a tree.

"Hai!" "**Karyū no Tekken**," said Natsu while one of his fist is on fire and he ran to punch the tree.

"How's that Nīsan?" asked Natsu panting.

"Hmm not bad but watch this," said Ace while holding his fist back and say, "**Karyū no Tekken V2." **

**Shadow: and that's the sneak peek so if you want to know please continue reading my stories.**

**Natsu: Hey Nīsan let's go and spy on Gray.**

**Shadow: sure why-not so this is farewell for now**

**Natsu: Bye bye **


	2. Omake

**Omake:**

This is the Christmas party for all the people working in Shadow's company as he had promised them this year for a party for all their hard work in the stories. The location of the party is at a club owned by Shadow's family

Shadow: welcome to my Christmas party people so please make yourself at home

(He is wearing a red wife-beater with a white jacket with a present design on his back while wearing a red and white pair of shorts and slippers)

Natsu: so Merry Christmas Nīsan and here (said while holding a present)

Shadow: thank you Otōto so who is your lucky date today

Natsu: (starts to blush) Nīsannnnnnn (Said while whining)

Shadow: Im joking Otōto so what you get me

Natsu: It's a secret (Said while snickering)

Luffy: Oi Shadow here is my gift

Shadow: thanks Tai-Cho so what you got me

Luffy: Shishishishi not telling Oi! Sanji where is the meat

Sanji: boss said not to serve the turkey yet and did any saw the girls?

Zoro: didn't see them

Ash: nope

Paul: not me

Gray: don't ask me

Oscar: erm Gray-san

Gray: yeah?

Eric: your clothes you stripper (said while covering his eyes)

Gray: what!

He looked down and saw he was down to his boxers

Gray: Oh Come On! Really

He quickly run to find his clothes

George: Okay…now that's settle, but seriously where are the girls

Henry: The last time I saw them they were talking near the changing room

Paul: Hmmmm what they could be doing (Said while in a thinking pose)

Simon: Hey look there is a note up there (said while looking at the chandelier)

Shadow: Franky can you help us to take it

Franky: Im super on it boss

After he said that he stretched his arm to reach the chandelier and pull away the note

Natsu, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper: wow so cool (said while having stars in their eyes)

Everyone who heard that deadpanned at them except Shadow who is laughing away.

Franky: here you go boss

Shadow took the note and read

"Hello boys if you are wondering where are we, go to the hall and seat for a while love Konan"

"P.S. this note will self-destruct in 10 seconds "

Shadow quickly threw the note that landed in front of Gray

Gray: what….

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion and when the smokes cleared, they saw Gray wearing a Rudolph costume.

Shadow: …HaHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHahHAHHAAha (said while rolling on the floor)

When shadow started to laugh everyone followed as well

Gray: Why are you guys laughing?

Natsu: look at yourself ice queen

Ignoring Natsu's comment, Gray quickly went to look at the mirror and was shocked at what he saw

Gray: WHAT THE FUCK!

When he said that everyone else start laughing harder than earlier with some already on the floor rolling while laughing with Natsu and Shadow being the loudest.

Gray: That's it you're so gonna get it Flame Brain

Natsu: what you say ice stripper

Gray: who you calling ice stripper fire loser

Natsu: why you snow angel

While they are arguing, they did not notice the shadow behind them

"Ouch," were heard

Shadow: and that was for arguing during the holidays now apologise to each other

Natsu: sorry

Gray: me too

Shadow: good now let's go and find the girls

After he said that he led the group towards the hall and entered it. They saw the hall was empty and decide to seat and wait.

Natsu: so Nīsan what do you think the girls are doing?

Shadow: I don't know but I know it is gonna be huge

Suddenly all the lights except the spotlight starts to turn off one by one, scaring the group.

Ash: hey isn't Halloween over

Paul: (slaps Ash on the head)

Ash: hey why you did that

Chopper: that's not funny Ash

After he said that "where them girls at" by David Guetta starts to play and the curtain began to rise, showing all the girls wearing sexy Santa outfits. Immediately Sanji flew back with a huge nose bleed on hit the wall while Chopper ran to check how is he. (The outfits were a long sleeve dress that show off the figure of the girl and wearing high heels)

Nami: so how you like us boys (said in a cooing matter)

Robin: yeah how you like us (said while holding her boobs together)

Sanji manage to get up but when he saw Robin's action he flew even farther till he is out of the club and manage to fly towards Russia.

Meanwhile in Russia

Soldier: Comrade Boris, there was sighting of a unidentified object heading towards us

Commander: really Comrade Roscoe where is that object preparing to crash at

Soldier: it's heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral at a speed of 35m/h Comrade

Commander: shoot it down with our anti-air missile then Comrade for Mother Russia

Soldier: yes Comrade I will inform the artillery unit about it for Mother Russia

After he said that he ran across the field towards the vehicle area

Soldier: Comrade Nazar I have orders from Comrade Boris to activate the artillery unit to shoot down an unidentified object that is heading towards the Saint Basil's Cathedral so here is the cognates. (Said while holding a small piece of paper)

Artillery manager: Okay Comrade Roscoe I will have that thing shot down for Mother Russia!

Soldier: for Mother Russia!

10 minutes later

Artillery manager: Fire For Mother Russia!

"For Mother Russia" was heard and the anti-air missile launcher fired onto the object (it's Sanji).

"Shitttttttttt!" could be heard after the missile had hit its target and Sanji was forced back to the USA.

Soldier: we did it comrade we saved Mother Russia

Commander: Yes we did Comrade yes we did

Meanwhile back in the U.S

Shadow: ….i must have died cause im in heaven now

George: I agree

Eric: (open and close his mouth a few times while staring at Jessica)

Jessica: (starts to blush)

Tayuya: come on fuckers let's stop fucking staring and start partying people

Konan: although I hate the way she says it but I agree

Shadow: (shook his head) okay people let's start the party and by the way there is a Christmas sing off contest as well so who wants to join

Nobody except Mirajane raise their hand

Shadow: …fine winner will get a pay rise as well as a brand new contract for 12 million a year as well as a 100 holiday

Immediately everyone raise up their hands

Shadow: ….fuck you guys (said while pokerfacing and flipping the bird at them)

Everyone rubbed their heads sheepishly

Mike: so who starts?

Oscar: how about you bro

Shadow: okay but I need Natsu, Gray and you George

The three of them: why us

Shadow: because I say so, so come on

And the four of them went backstage to prepare the songs and clothes

**5 minutes later**

Henry: are you guys ready

"Yes" can heard

When the curtain were raised, all the people start to cheer

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jeans and black converse (like James of BTR)

Gray was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black jeans and grey converse (Like Carlos of BTR)

Natsu was wearing a black and white stripe shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and sliver converse (like Kendall of BTR)

George was wearing a grey shirt, a black vest, a black tie, black jeans and red converse (like Logan of BTR)

The song "We Can Make A Beautiful Christmas" begins to play

Natsu:

**Let's Go!**

**Big Time!**

**Merry Christmas Everybody!**

Shadow:

**Put down video games,**

**Pick up some candy canes**

**And hang a wreath on your door**

Natsu:

**Hey**

**Give back to those who need**

**Bring peace and harmony**

**Cause that's what Christmas is for**

George:

**And this Christmas is Christmas**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Gray:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

Gray:

**Let's party in the snow**

**Under the mistletoe**

**Girl I've been waiting all year**

**(All year) Hey...**

George:

**Rudolph can take a break**

**Frosty can melt away**

**As long as I got you here**

Shadow:

**And this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll celebrate a wonderful year**

Natsu:

**Ohh this Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**It's Christmas (it's Christmas)**

**We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer**

Together:

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

**As long friends and family are with us**

**Every star will shine tonight**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful**

**It's Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy holiday, spread the love on Christmas day,**

**Singing happy holiday, we can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: so beau…tiful

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**We can make the world shine bright**

Gray: we can make it yeah…..

**As long friends and family are with us**

Natsu: friends and family

**Every star will shine tonight**

George: shining tonight…..

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: beautiful Christmas

**This Christmas**

**We can make it beautiful **

George: so beautiful…..no…no

**This Christmas **

**We can make it beautiful **

Shadow: oh…..oh

**This Christmas**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

George: Hey…

Natsu: We can make a beautiful Christmas

Natsu: Oh…Oh

**We can make a beautiful Christmas**

**Happy Holiday**

**Spread the love on Christmas Day**

**Singing Happy Holiday**

**We can make a beautiful Christmas **

When they sung finished, everyone starts to cheer loudly and start to ask for an encore.

Shadow: sorry guys maybe next time so who is next

Mirajane: I think it's my turn and I need Shadow, Elfman and Natsu's help for my song

Elfman: okay Nē-Chan because I am a Man!

Natsu: why me (said while pouting)

Mirajane: because you know how to play the guitar

Natsu: oh okay

And the four quickly went to the backstage to prepare

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain raise both Natsu and Shadow was wearing the same clothes as early but now Natsu is holding onto a bass guitar while Shadow is holding onto an electric guitar.

Mirajane was wearing a red dress with white frills on the bottom while wearing a Santa hat and high heels

Elfman was wearing a white shirt with a design of Santa Claus on the middle while wearing black pants and was holding onto a pair of drum sticks.

Then Elfman went to his drums while both Natsu and Shadow plugged in their guitars into the amps and they started playing while Mirajane starts to sing "All I Want For Christmas Is you" by Mariah Carey covered by Against The Current.

Mirajane:

(**Baby all I want for Christmas is you)**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**Don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**You baby**

**Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**

**I won't even stay awake to**

**Hear those magic reindeer click**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's**

**Laughter fills the air**

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**'Cause I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you...**

**I just want you here tonight**

**Holding on to me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**

**You baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**Babyy…**

When she sung finished, everyone start to cheer loudly and asked for more

George: next up we have Tayuya

Tayuya: okay I up so no jeering okay fuckers

Everyone nodded their heads

**3 minutes later **

The curtain was raised and everyone was shocked at what was Tayuya wearing. She is wearing a red Santa gown while wearing a Santa hat and white long boots.

Then music from Ariana Grande's Santa Tell Me can be heard

Tayuya:

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Feeling Christmas all around**

**And I'm tryna to play it cool**

**But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room**

**Let it snow, is blasting out**

**But I won't get it in the mood**

**I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**I've been down this road before**

**Fell in love on Christmas night**

**But on New Year's I woke up and he wasn't by my side**

**Now I need someone to hold**

**Be my fire in the cold**

**But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling or if it's true love**

**That he thinks of**

**So next Christmas I'm not all alone boy**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Oh I wanna have him beside me like **

**OhhWooHoo!**

**On the 25th by the fireplace **

**OhhWhooHoo!**

**But I don't want a new broken heart**

**This year I've got to be smart**

**OhhBabyyyyy!**

**If he won't be**

**If he won't be**

**Here!**

**OhhHooWooWooho!**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if you're really there**

**Don't make me fall in love again**

**If he won't be here next year**

**Santa tell me if he really cares**

**Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year**

When she was done everyone starts to cheer except Shadow who went up stage on begun to make out with her.

Wolf-whistle can heard from the boys while some of the girls were jealous at Tayuya.

When they are done, Tayuya begins to blush and said, "Thank Koi" and kissed him on the cheeks then they both went down the stage.

Oscar: okay who's next?

Henry: guess I'm next then

**3 minutes later**

He quickly went to the backstage to prepare. When the curtains was raised everyone begins to cheer

He was wearing a black shirt, a black jacket, black jeans and red converse. Then music of Justin Bieber's Mistletoe can be heard

Henry:

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe**

**Everyone's gathering around the fire,**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,**

**I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,**

**Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,**

**I should be makin' a list I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,**

**The way I follow my heart,**

**And they led me to a miracle.**

**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,**

**'Cause I am feeling one thing,**

**Your lips on my lips,**

**That's a merry merry Christmas.**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

When he sung finished, all the couples there starts to kiss one another except Shadow who is making out with all of his girlfriends of all the stories making those who don't have jealous.

Paul: okay who is next?

Jessica: come on Cynthia it's our turn

Cynthia: okay

And both of them run to the backstage to prepare

**5 minutes later**

When the curtains was raised, both Ash and Eric stared at them hard as both of them was wearing the same clothes as Tayuya but both of them was holding onto a white electric guitar each and the music from the song "Greatest Time of Year" by Aly and AJ can be heard.

Jessica:

**There's a special kind of feeling in the air**

**It only happens at this time of year**

**When everyone is filled with love and cheer**

**'Cause that's what matters**

Cynthia:

**Pretty paper boxes tied with bows**

**Walking in the sun or in the snow**

**We can feel the excitement growing, knowing**

Together:

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Cynthia:

**We can get all cozy by the fire**

**Turn the music up a little higher**

**I don't think that I could ever tire**

**Of being together**

Jessica:

**Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe**

**And stand by me**

Together:

**It's a picture perfect moment captured**

**Memories that we'll have after**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

**Yeah**

Jessica:

**Spend the holidays...**

Together:

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**Joy to the world**

**It's the greatest time of year**

**It's the greatest time**

**It's the greatest time of year, and it's here**

**Help me celebrate it**

**With everybody here, friends so dear**

**Let me simply state it**

**Joy to the world and everyone**

**Lift up your hearts and feel the love**

**It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday**

When they are finished, everyone cheered with both Ash and Eric being the loudest.

Zoro: and who is our final singer

Konan: me

Shadow: good luck my Kami no tenshi

When she heard that she begins to blush and said "thank you Koi." And then she flew towards the backstage to prepare. But Tayuya was jealous as she does not have a cute nickname and ask "what about me," said while pouting.

"What about you my Oto-Hime?" said Shadow.

After he said that she shook her head and lean towards Shadow's shoulder and Shadow immediately kiss her.

**3 minutes later **

When the stage was raised, everyone was shocked as Konan was wearing a black long dress and wearing black heels while holding onto a shiny acoustic guitar and she began playing Taylor Swift's Christmases When You Were Mine.

Konan:

**Please take down the mistletoe,**

**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now,**

**Cause everything I want is miles away,**

**In a snow covered little town.**

**My momma's in the kitchen, worrying 'bout me,**

**Season's greetings, hope you're well.**

**Well I'm doing alright,**

**If you were wondering,**

**Lately I can never tell.**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**I've been doing fine without you, really,**

**Up until the nights got cold.**

**And everybody's here, except you, baby,**

**Seems like everyone's got someone to hold.**

**But for me it's just a lonely time,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**Merry Christmas everybody,**

**That'll have to be something I just say this year,**

**I'll bet you got your mom another sweater,**

**And were your cousins late again,**

**When you were putting up the lights this year,**

**Did you notice one less pair of hands?**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time,**

**But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight,**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine.**

**You were mine.**

When she was done, everyone begins to cheer.

Shadow: and the winner will be announced next week as we will let the people vote who sangs the best so let the party continue.

When he said that the party went on till tomorrow when everyone was lying on the floor either drunk of tired.

**Hey guys it's Shawn here, I know I said I'll be on hiatus but since it's Christmas, I decided to give my fans and supporters a present and please vote who sung the best in the reviews please. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **


	3. Chapter 2

**The WFMV dialogue session **

**Shadow: and we are back with "When Flames Meet Void" **

**Natsu: hello so Nīsan did you like my Christmas present?**

**Shadow: why yes Otōto I like the awesome gloves you got me **

**Natsu: really alright!**

**Shadow: so Otōto ready for harsh yet awesome training **

**Natsu: Hai! Nīsan **

**Shadow: great hope you don't complain too much **

**Natsu: hey! Who do you think I am Gray **

**Gray: what you say flame-brain **

**Natsu: who are you calling flame-brain ice stripper **

**Gray: and who are you to call me ice stripper flaming piece of shit **

**Natsu: you want to fight huh snow pervert **

**Gray: yeah bring it on fire crotch **

**Then they bumped head with each other, not seeing the shadow behind them.**

**Shadow: stop fighting! (Said while landing both fist onto their heads) **

**Both: Itai! **

**Shadow: now apologise or else I would have to do "that" **

**Both of them paled after hearing "That" **

**Both: sorry **

**Shadow: now was that so hard to do **

**Both: (yes) **

**Shadow: okay that's settled now Lucy could you do the opening for me **

**Lucy: Hai! Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively.**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

Chapter 2: Training year 1

**Date: 9 July year 777**

"So Nīsan when are we going to start my training?" asked an excited Natsu who one day before was very unhappy but after meeting his Nīsan, he begins to return to his original attitude when he first met Igneel.

"Patent Otōto we will start the training when we find a big area to do so," said Ace who is busy looking at a map to see where they are.

(Okay we are somewhere near Rosemary Village but first we need to get out of these forest) thought Ace

"Hey Otōto try to smell if there is anyone near us," said Ace.

"Hai" said Natsu.

After he said that Natsu begins to sniff the air but was shocked when he smelled something burning and blood.

"Nīsan…..I…smell blood," said a pale Natsu.

(What!) thought a shocked Ace.

"You sure Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"Where did you smell the blood at?" asked Ace.

"There," said Natsu while pointing south.

(That's where Rosemary Village is, shit what the fuck is going on) thought Ace.

"Then let's go and see what is happening," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

Then they quickly ran to the direction where Natsu smelled. When they reach there, they saw what is the dark side of man. They saw men in mask killing people left and right for no reason.

"Nīsan what are they doing!" asked a panicking Natsu.

"I don't know but we need to stop it now!" said ace who is preparing to fight.

"Right!" said an excited Natsu.

And they both quickly charged towards the men, preparing to fight.

"Hey stop it! **Karyū no Hōkō (1)**," shouted an angry Natsu.

"That's right Otōto, now take this **Hyōryū no hōkō (2)**" shouted Ace.

As both of them use their dragon roar, they manage to knock out a few of the men but others also saw it.

"Hey those kids know magic, they will make a great sacrifice for lord Zeref, so catch them now," shouted a masked man who sounds like the leader.

"Really, so won't you come with us kid," asked one of the man.

"Heh, yeah as if I will do that, you can kiss my ass," said Ace.

"Yeah you cannot beat us," said Natsu.

"Yeah right so take this kid **Dark Magic: Chain**," said another.

"Sorry, chain is not my style so take this **Dākuryū no yoru surasshu (3)**" said Ace. He manage to knock back the chain to the owner and bind him.

"Erm guys a little help here," said the binded man.

"No time for that, now attack!" said another.

"Heh, bring it on then **Karyū no Yokugeki (4)" **said Natsu as he rushes towards them before sending them flying.

"Help!" cried a voice.

"Natsu try to take them out, I will go and check who was that," said Ace.

"Hai Nīsan," said Natsu while saluting with two finger.

After he said that, Ace quickly rush towards where he heard the voice. When he reached there, he saw a young girl getting dragged away. The girl have purple hair, amber-brown eyes and was wearing a white blouse, black pants and white boots.

"Hey, let her go **Sutōmuryū no yari (5)" **said Ace as he toss a spear that looks like a cloud towards the men.

"AHHHHHHH!" were the last thing he heard before the men were sent flying.

"Are you okay little girl?" asked Ace calmly as the little girl is shaking.

"Yes….who are you?" asked the little girl.

"My name is Ace Silverblood, what about you little girl?" asked Ace.

"Mine is Kagura Mikazuchi," said Kagura excitedly.

"Hi there Kagura, can you tell me what happened here?" asked Ace.

"I don't know, I was eating dinner with my big brother when they broke down our door and dragged us out (sniff) I want my big brother WAAAAAAAA!" cried Kagura. Seeing she is crying, Ace quickly hugged her while saying comforting words.

"Don't worry, when we see him, we can go and save him okay," said Ace.

"Okay!" Kagura answered.

Suddenly Natsu screamed "Nīsan!"

"Shit! That was Natsu, Kagura come on," said Ace quickly.

When they reached where Natsu was, they saw Natsu getting pinned down with chains chained around him. There were 10 men surrounding him.

"Nobody hurts my Family! **Take Over: Pantera!" **shouted a pissed off Ace

When he said that, a huge magic circle appeared below him and he glowed white for a while. Suddenly wind begins to swirl around him, when the glowing stopped, Ace's appearance changed. His hair turn sky blue and reaches his lower back, His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armour and he has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. His ears turns into blue cat ears that are sharp.

"**Take this Garra de la Pantera (6)!" **said Ace as he fired 5 dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts bombs. Each impacted against the men hard and some were sent flying leaving 6 still standing.

"Hey look up there," said one of them pointing at Ace.

"**So which one of you bastard did that to my Otōto huh," **said Ace angrily.

"It was us so what, now take this **Dark Magic: Bullet Rain**," said one of them.

Ace tried to dodge but he knows Kagura is behind him so in the end he took the bullets.

"Ace!" cried Kagura.

"Nīsan!" shouted Natsu.

"Heh he isn't so tough right boys." Said the one who shot those bullets.

"**Were those supposed to hurt me?" **asked Ace who appear unharm.

"What! But how?" asked one of the men.

"**Please as if those things can hurt me but now it's my turn,"** said Ace as he was charging magic into his claws. As the claws grow longer, he then did a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of magic particles.

"**Desgarrón (7)!" **shouted Ace as he release each claw towards the men, as each claw hits its target**, **the men were badly injured.

"What is he?" said one of them.

"He's a demon run away!" said another.

After they said that, they quickly run away not to provoke Ace anymore.

"**Otōto are you okay?" **asked Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"**How about you Kagura?" **asked Ace.

"I'm find," said Kagura.

"**Okay now lets search for survivors while looking for your brother okay," **said Ace.

"Hai!" answered both.

After a few minutes, they managed to found a few survivors but none of them saw Simon, making Kagura cry.

"Don't worry Kagura, we will find him so here is something you can use," said Ace while passing her a blade.

"What is this?" asked Kagura innocently while tilting her head.

"This is **Archenemy **also known as The Blade of Resentment, it is a very powerful blade so I hope you will only use this blade to protect the people precious to you okay?" said Ace.

"Hai!" said Kagura excitedly.

Even though she does want them to go but they have to so she kept everything in her heart so she wouldn't worry Ace.

"So goodbye Kagura," said Ace.

"Goodbye Ace, Natsu," said Kagura while waving.

"Bye, bye," said Natsu.

"Let's go Otōto," said Ace.

"To where?" asked Natsu.

"Your first place of training," said Ace

"Really! Alright," said Natsu excitedly.

**Five minutes later**

"Okay here we are," said Ace.

When he said that Natsu looked around and saw they are at a plain field near a forest.

"Whoa, so this is where we are going to train, right Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Otōto, now place your bag over there and follow me," said Ace while pointing near a rock

"Hai!" said Natsu.

"Okay Natsu do you know the basics of Fire Dragon Slaying magic?" asked Ace.

"Hai! Igneel taught me every basic moves, why you ask Nīsan?" asked Natsu

"Because he never tell you that those moves can be upgraded to more powerful versions of itself," said Ace

"No Way!" said a shocked Natsu.

"Yes way Otōto, now show me **Karyū no Tekken (8)** on that tree," said Ace while pointing at a tree.

"Hai!" "**Karyū no Tekken**," said Natsu while one of his fist is on fire and he ran to punch the tree.

"How's that Nīsan?" asked Natsu panting.

"Hmm not bad but watch this," said Ace while holding his fist back and say, "**Karyū no Tekken V2**."

Then Ace rush towards the tree beside the tree that Natsu had hit early except the damage was bigger than his.

"Whoa so what is that Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"That is called **V **techniques whereas you use a little more magic for you normal techniques to boost them higher, currently the highest boost you can use is **V5 **but don't let the number fool you as **V2 **is two times than normal techniques while **V3 **is twice the power of **V2**, **V4 **is twice of **V3** and finally **V5 **is twice of **V4**," said Ace in a lecturer tone.

"Wow, that's so cool!" said Natsu excitedly.

"So that's one of the upgrades you can use for your magic," said Ace.

"What do you mean one of the upgrades Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"I mean there are two more of the upgrades," said Ace.

"Really, what are they?" asked Natsu impatiently.

"Whoa calm down fire-cracker, so the second is called **Kai**, it is also called Remastered as it literally means that you mastery of Dragon-Slaying magic will be doubled," said Ace.

"….Sugoi, what's the last one Nīsan?" asked an excited Natsu.

"The last one is called **Shin**, also known as true, it means this is the true form of Dragon-Slaying magic as it can really kill dragons," said Ace seriously.

"But what is the difference?" asked Natsu innocently.

"The difference is that normal Dragon-Slaying magic will take a long time to kill dragons while those with **Shin** in them will be easier to do so," said Ace.

"Wow, so do you know the **Shin** techniques Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"I do actually and I will teach you only if you promised not to kill innocent people with it okay," said Ace.

"Hai!"

"So I already planned for you your training for the first 2 years so here you go," said Ace as he was passing Natsu a piece of paper with a schedule on it.

**8:00-9:00 breakfast**

**9:00-10:00 shower **

**10:00-11:00 excises to increase magic container **

**11:00-12:00 lunch**

**12:00-1:00 reading **

**1:00-2:00 techniques learning**

**2:00-3:00 sparring **

**3:00-4:00 rest**

**4:00-5:00 test**

**5:00-6:00 revision of the day**

**6:00-7:00 dinner**

**7:00-8:00 dragon lessons**

**8:00-9:00 shower **

**9:00-10:00 sleep **

"Wow Nīsan you really planned everything but why I have to have reading time and lessons," whined Natsu.

"Because I will not have a younger brother that is very dense plus there are some traditions from the dragon we must learn as we are the children of them," said a deadpanned Ace.

"Fine, but you have to make the lessons more fun," said Natsu while pointing his finger at Ace.

"Okay, so ready to train," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu excitedly.

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Natsu: wow those new techniques sound awesome**

**Shadow: they are and wait till next year as I will teach you something else**

**Natsu: really what **

**Shadow: sorry spoilers**

**Natsu: (pouting) meanie**

**Shadow: (rolled his eyes) yeah love you too **

**Natsu: so let's end this here okay Nīsan**

**Shadow: okay **

**Natsu: bye bye **

**Shadow: see you next time**

**(1)- roar of the fire dragon**

**(2)- roar of the ice dragon**

**(3)-** **Midnight slash of the dark dragon**

**(4)- Wing attack of the fire dragon**

**(5)- Spear of the storm dragon**

**(6)- Claw of the Panther**

**(7)-Great Tear **

**(8)- Iron fist of the fire dragon **


	4. Chapter 3

**The WFMV Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: and we are back**

**Natsu: hey Nīsan**

**Shadow: yeah?**

**Natsu: where's gray?**

**Shadow: oh do you miss him**

**Natsu: of course not, it's just I need someone to be my training partner for new techniques**

**Shadow: yeah well he called in and say he was busy**

**Natsu: damn it, now I'm bored **

**Shadow: don't worry Otōto, I'm sure you will find something to do. So hey Mira, can you do the intro**

**Mira: sure Koi, Fairy Tail is not own by Shadow Fox instead it is own by Hiro Mashima respectively.**

**(Demonic speech and magic) **

(Normal talking)

Chapter 3: Training year 3

**Date: 9 July year 779**

Now currently Ace is 11 years old while Natsu is 9 years old, none of them had changed in appearance.

After 2 years of training, Natsu managed to learn all of the **V**-techniques and **Kai**-techniques but he only learn some of the **Shin**-techniques but Ace says never mind so now they are somewhere near Tuly Village as Ace wants to test Natsu.

"Okay Otōto, show me what you got," said Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu excitedly as he gets to battle his Nīsan in a battle.

"Good now **Suiryū no hōkō V2 (1)**," roared Ace as he roared out a blast of water from his mouth.

"Heh, I'm all fired up, **Karyū no Hōkō V3 (2)**," said Natsu as he roared out a blast of fire to counter Ace's roar.

As both attacks clashed, steam begins to surround the field they are standing on.

"Nice strategy Otōto but you forgotten, that I'm also a Dragon Slayer so Otōto take this **Enryū no shuriken (3)**," said Ace as he manipulate the steam to form shurikens and threw them towards Natsu.

"Nice try Nīsan, but I know what I'm doing so **Karyū no Kōen (4)**!" said Natsu as he ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery ball and threw it at Ace.

Ace saw the ball coming towards him so he quickly moved to his right and said, "**Fūryū no kaze suraisu (5)**."

"Shit!" said Natsu as he back flipped 4 times to dodge the wind slices before he runs forwards with one of fist blazing and said, "**Karyū no Tekken V5 (6)**!"

Seeing Natsu charged forward, Ace did as well while bringing one of his hands back, then pushing it forward and said, "**Sutōmuryū no kaminariken V4 (7)**."

As both fists collide, the force of both magic created a big sphere of fire and lightning surrounding them.

"Hey Nīsan!" called out Natsu.

"Yeah Otōto," said Ace.

"How about we end this with one move?" asked Natsu.

"Sure!" said Ace.

After Ace said that, Natsu begins to ignite his arms and generates long torrents of flames while Ace begins to charged dark magic around his palms, then they both unleash their spells at the same time.

"**Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin (8)**!" shouted Natsu as he moves his arms in a circular motion while the flames follow before launching towards Ace.

"**Metsuryū Ōgi: Kokuren Kage Bakuhatsu** **(9)**!" said Ace as he pushed forward both palms to unleash a huge beam of darkness towards Natsu's spell.

When that happened, both spells collide head on as neither side were being pushed back, after a while Ace's spell begins to push through Natsu's, seeing that Natsu was shocked as that was one of his strongest spell yet Ace's was stronger.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Natsu as he was pushed back towards a tree.

"Shit! Use too much magic," said Ace as he rushed towards where Natsu is.

Seeing Natsu is just tired, he sat down beside him and hold up both his hands to where Natsu's chest and said, "**Tenryū no iyashinokaze (10)**." When he said that, there was a small green magic circle in front of his palms, as he continued using it, Natsu begins to slowly open his eyes. When Ace saw that he stop the spell on pull Natsu up into a sitting position.

"You okay?" asked Ace.

"Yeah, but I lost," said Natsu sadly.

"Now don't you say that, because I think it was a draw as you managed to gaze me a little," said Ace while showing his left arm that was bleeding to Natsu.

"I…did...that," stuttered Natsu,

"Yup!" said Ace.

"Wow! But still you're stronger than me," said Natsu.

"That's because I've been training since 3 and you haven't finished yours yet," explained Ace.

"What do you mean Nīsan?" asked Natsu while tilting his head.

"I mean our training as you only complete the first one, there is a second part to our training," said Ace.

"Which is?" asked Natsu.

"The second part is to fuse your Fire Dragon Slaying Magic with others," said Ace.

"What! You can do that?" asked a shocked Natsu.

"Yes, there are 5 types of fusing flames that a Dragon Slayer can learn," said Ace.

"They are…?" asked Natsu innocently.

"They are the **Lightning-Flame, Poison-Flame, Shadow-Flame, White-Flame **and **Ice-Flame**," said Ace.

"Whoa, and I can learn all those," said Natsu.

"Yeah you can," said Ace.

"Alright so…..how do I do all those?" asked Natsu.

"First sit in a lotus position," said Ace.

When he said that, Natsu immediately sat on the floor with his lap folded and eyes closed.

"Okay now give me your right hand," said Ace as he pull out a yellow gem from his pocket.

After he said that, Natsu open out his right hand and felt something on it, when he opened his eyes, he saw a small yellow gem on his palm.

"Nīsan what is this?" asked Natsu.

"That's a shard of a Lacrima that held the Magic of the Lightning Dragon King Raijin, not to be confused with a Dragon Lacrima as the difference is that this is a real Dragon Lacrima while the second one is fake," explained Ace.

"Okay, but what I do with this?" asked Natsu.

"Easy, just concentrate your magic into it to activate it, then slowly let the lightning flow into you," said Ace.

"Hai Nīsan!" said Natsu.

As Natsu begins to concentrate, after a few seconds the gem begins to glow and it shattered, leaving behind lightning. Natsu remembered what his Nīsan said so he slowly let the lightning flow into him until there is none left.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ace.

"…I feel stronger," said Natsu.

"Okay that's good, now try to use it," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

He then slowly unleashed his magic, as it appear it's only fire but slowly lightning begins to appear till both are in perfect harmony.

"**Mōdo Raienryū (11)**" said Natsu while having both fire and lightning surrounding him like an aura, said Natsu while having both fire and lightning surrounding him like an aura,

"Great job Otōto, you managed to activate the **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**," said Ace.

"Thanks Nīsan so now what?" asked Natsu.

"Now I will teach you some spells that is based on your **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**," said Ace.

"Alright!" said Natsu excitedly.

**Date: 23 July 779**

It took Natsu 2 weeks to learn the spells for his **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode** but it was worth it as Natsu now can eat lightning to boost himself.

"Now what is the second flame I will learn Nīsan?" asked Natsu.

"Now you will learn is the **Poison-Flame**," said Ace.

"Okay!" said Natsu as he return to the lotus position and held out his right hand.

Ace then took out a purple gem and place it on Natsu's hand.

"This is a shard from the Lacrima that held the Poison Dragon Queen Sable," explained Ace.

Natsu then did the same thing that he did when he learn to use **Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode**, as he channelled his magic into the gem, it shattered and a purple aura begins to appear on Natsu's hand. As the purple aura slowly begins to disappear, Natsu then have purple scales on his arms as he activate the poison.

"**Mōdo Dokuenryū** **(12)**" said Natsu.

"Okay now you have two modes down, you still have three more to learn about," said Ace.

"I know," said Natsu.

"So let's start the teaching of spells then," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

**Date: 9 December 779**

It's been 5 months since the Battle between Natsu and Ace happened, now Natsu have learn all the fusion modes from Ace and now he can just activate them without eating the element required.

Now they are walking towards Lupinus Town to stock up on supplies when they saw a group of women beating up someone.

"Nīsan what are they doing?" asked Natsu innocently.

They are beating up a pervert Otōto so don't be like him or else you will end up like him," said Ace.

"Hai! Nīsan," said Natsu while saluting.

When the women stopped beating whoever they were beating, they went their separate ways. What's left was someone under a black coat while showing off his combat boots.

"Hey you okay?" asked Ace.

"Are the women gone?" asked the man.

"Yeah, they're gone so you can get up now," said Natsu.

"Thank god, I can't take another beating like that," said the man as he is standing up.

When he stand up, Natsu and Ace saw a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair that is kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a long, black, high-collared and tattered black cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt and he also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armoured waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

"Hi there my name is…." Said the man as before he can say his name, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Sensei where are you?" a voice called out.

"I'm over here Mark," said the man.

"Okay I'm coming over," said the voice.

When he said that, a young boy appeared out of the bush, the boy has neatly combed blonde hair to the side and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a white jacket open showing his light gray v neck shirt, a black belt holding up his loose black jeans, black laced boots and a silver necklace around his neck and a silver ring on his left hand.

"Sensei I finally found you, where were you?" asked the boy.

"Well Mark I was just doing normal business around here," said the man.

"You mean flirting with every woman you see," deadpanned Mark.

After he said that, the man rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, hi there my name is Mark Nighthawk and I'm 10 now," said Mark.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ace Silverblood, I'm 11 while this guy is Natsu Dragneel and he is 9," said Ace while pointing at Natsu.

"Hi there kids, I am Gildarts Clive," said Gildarts.

"Hi there old man," said Natsu.

After he said that, Gildarts gapped at him while Mark begins to snicker.

"Otōto! What did I tell you about calling people that," said Ace with his hands by his side.

"Sorry Nīsan," said Natsu.

"Hey don't worry about that," said Gildarts.

"If you say so old pervert," said Ace.

After he said that Gildarts dropped anime-style onto the floor while Mark is laughing out loud.

"Hey I thought you were teaching him something good," said Gildarts.

"I was, he was rude to the poor old men and they have feelings too Otōto so never use old man again to compare him to them okay," said Ace.

"Hai!" said Natsu.

When he said that, Gildarts begin to squad at a side tree, face down as an anime rain cloud is above his head pouring while Mark was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach while laughing.

"Man, I haven't have a laugh that well, you're alright kid," said Mark.

"I'm older than you," said Ace.

"Yeah whatever," said Mark.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Natsu.

"We're just slayed a Blizzardvern that was attacking people on Mount Valcoma," said Gildarts.

"So you guys are wizards huh?" asked Ace.

"Yeah we're from Fairy Tail," said Mark.

"What's Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu while tilting his head.

"Fairy Tail is guild and a guild is where wizards can work legally for jobs to earn money," explained Ace.

"What about you kids, are you from any guild?" asked Gildarts.

"No we are not from any guilds, we're only wandering wizards as Natsu here is still learning," said Ace.

"Learning what?" asked Mark.

"Dragon Slaying Magic," said Natsu.

When he said that, both Gildarts and Mark start to laugh.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" asked Natsu angrily.

"Because there are no more dragons so what's the point of learning that," said Mark.

"That's not true, my dad was a dragon," exclaimed Natsu.

"And where is he right now huh?" asked Gildarts jokingly as he thought it was a kid imagination but he was shocked when Natsu started to cry.

"Whoa kid …erm…er….," said Gildarts nervously as he don't know how to comfort a crying kid.

Suddenly a huge magic aura was felt by both of them and when they look to where it was coming from, they saw a pissed off Ace.

(Shit! This kid has more Magic than me) thought Gildarts.

(…..We're so Fucked…) thought Mark.

"You make Natsu cry, prepare to say your prayers," said a pissed off Ace as he released more of his magic till there is a huge magic circle below him.

"**Take Over: Murciélago!" **shouted Ace as he was surrounded by green and black magic particles, slowly his Take Over is shown.

When he was done, he now has a bat-like in appearance. With large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair becomes black and longer and wilder. He now have two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front of a bone like mask on his forehead. He is wearing a long white robe that reaches his feet.

"**Take over: Murciélago: Segunda Etapa" **said Ace calmly as he now released more magic into the Take-Over.

As he once again transformed, he is now the definition of despair as felt by Gildarts and Mark while Natsu felt a calmly aura around him.

When the Take-Over was done, standing there was Ace revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. New tear-like marks begin to form under his eyes and it is black. The forehead mask is now gone, replaced by two real bat ears. His two wings were still there.

(What is this, I can't feel him but he is standing there) thought Gildarts.

(Okay…..we can….win him….right?) Thought Mark.

"**Otōto go and hide behind that tree," **said Ace as he points to a tree behind him.

"Hai!" said Natsu as he climb to the top of the tree to watch.

"**Now where were we, ah I remember you guys will now face true despair," **said Ace.

"Oh really, take this then **Light Devil: Holy Arrow**!" said Mark as he unleash a barrage of white arrows towards Ace.

"Mark Wait!" called out Gildarts but he was too light as the attack hit.

"Heh, still think you are strong," said Mark.

"…**.was that suppose to hurt me," **said Ace as the dust were cleared, showing him not even a single scratch.

"What! But how my Light Devil Slaying Magic should have harm you," said Mark.

"**That's because I'm no devil, but a devil soul," **said Ace.

"That does not make any sense," said Gildarts.

"**Fine, I will explain, as Devil Slaying Magic were made to slay devils, my powers are from possessing the devils's soul, given them my body, making it so it can withstand any Devil Slayers," **explained Ace.

"That means….." Mark.

"We're so fucked," continued Gildarts.

**(Play Tai Ma Gekisen Ost here) **

"**Now enough chit-chat let's begin," **said Ace.

After he said that both Mark and Gildarts charged towards him, as they are doing so, Mark was charging his magic in his palms while Gildarts was charging his into his fists.

"Take this **Crash: Fist!**" said Gildarts as he launched both his fist into Ace chest with no hesitation.

"Sensei Duck! **Light Devil: Holy Ray!**" said Mark as he unleashed a white beam towards Ace.

As both attacks hit, Natsu begins to worry for his Nīsan as he didn't know why his Nīsan didn't attack.

(Come on Nīsan, don't lose) thought Natsu.

"…**..was those your strongest spells?" **asked Ace as he didn't even move where he was standing.

When Gildarts and Mark saw him, they were gapping and slapping themselves to see if they were dreaming.

"How the fuck you survive our attacks?" asked Mark.

"**As I said, you can't hurt me even if you try, so now it's my turn,"** said Ace as he bring both his palms together to then slowly move away from one another, the empty space begins to be filled with green magic particles till it becomes a lance.

"**Now this is an attack, be warn, this can actually damage you quite a bit so I will suggest dodging," **said Ace.

"**Lanza Del Relámpago (13)," **said Ace as he released the lance to where Gildarts and Mark was standing at. As they saw the lance coming, they quickly dodge to their left.

When the lance hit the ground, it cause a huge explosion of that area immediately after a small contact.

(Holy Fucking Shit!) Thought Gildarts.

(…..Thank god) thought Mark.

"**So still want to fight?" **asked Ace.

Both of them shook their head.

"**Good,"** said Ace as he undo the Take-Over and return to normal.

**(End OST here)**

"Now I want both of you to apologise to my Otōto right now," said Ace sternly.

"Kid I'm sorry," said Gildarts while bowing.

"Yeah me too," said Mark following Gildarts.

"I accept your apologizes," said Natsu.

Suddenly Gildarts said, "Hey both of you, why don't you guys join Fairy Tail?"

When they heard what he said, they were shocked.

"You really mean it," asked Natsu.

"Yeah," said Gildarts.

"What do you think Otōto?" asked Ace.

"Sure why not," said Natsu happily.

"Okay now let's go," said Gildarts.

As Ace and Natsu followed Gildarts and Mark, they wonder what will the future have store for them.

**The WFMV dialogue session**

**Shadow: man what a battle**

**Natsu: yeah you're awesome Nīsan**

**Shadow: why thank you** **Otōto**

**Natsu: so what happen next?**

**Shadow: sorry can't tell **

**Natsu: fine so let's end it here then **

**Shadow: sure so Peace Out!**

**Natsu: Bye bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omake 2:**

Now since it's the day of love, Shadow decides to invite those couples in his company for a special Valentine Cruise own by his family as a reward and a present for the New Year.

"Welcome to the Party," welcomed Shadow to his workers. Shadow was wearing a white wife-beater, red jacket, black pants and a black beanie.

"Hey Nīsan, why do we celebrate Valentine day?" asked Natsu.

"We celebrate it because it is the day where a boyfriend does something special for his girlfriend, speaking of girlfriend, who is your Valentine Otōto?" asked an amused Shadow.

After he asked the question, Natsu immediately started to blush and started to say incoherent words.

"Aww Otōto, you didn't get anyone to be your Valentine this year," teased Shadow.

"I did!" shouted Natsu who quickly closed his mouth after realise what he had said.

"Ah-Ha! So tell me Otōto who is your Valentine?" asked Shadow.

"It's….. (Whisper)" said Natsu who whispered the name into Shadow's ear.

"Wow, Otōto…I'm so proud of you," said Shadow as he hugged Natsu.

"Thanks Nīsan," said Natsu.

"So is she coming?" asked Shadow.

"No…she said she was busy with the kingdom but she did say next year she will celebrate it with me," said Natsu sadly.

"Hey now, don't worry I know she will so come on let's go and see the others," said Shadow.

"Hai!" replied Natsu.

As they entered the Cruise, the saw the entire place full of heart-shaped balloons and pink streamers being place all around the place.

"Wow they really decorated this place nicely," said Natsu.

"Of course, it's one of the most romantic day of the year, we wouldn't want a cheap celebration for it," said a female voice behind Shadow.

"Hello Mira-Chan," said Shadow not turning around to see it.

"Aw I thought I can scare you," pouted Mirajane.

"Sorry Mira-Chan but you should know that I can sense anyone near me, for example Konan-Chan you can come down from the ceiling and Tayuya-Chan stop hiding in that wall," said Shadow walking away.

After he said that, Konan drop down from the ceiling while Tayuya revealed herself from a wall.

"Seriously that is getting irritating," said Tayuya.

"Yeah, we can't even surprise him for his birthday as he will ruin it himself," said Konan.

"Then you guys should try surprise him with something different," said Natsu.

"How?" asked the three girls.

"Blast his favourite song on a headset and lead him into the surprise," said Natsu.

"What is his favourite song?" asked Konan curiously.

"This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage," replied Natsu.

"Oh….." said the girls.

"Why he like that song, I thought he is into pop song?" asked Tayuya.

"That's because that song is the theme of his favourite wrestler CM Punk," said Natsu.

"Oh…." Said the girls.

"So if we do that, we can easily surprise him huh," said Mirajane.

"Yup," said Natsu popping the "p".

"Thanks for the idea Natsu now we can surprise Shadow in the future," said Tayuya.

"No problem, I always wanted to see Nīsan's face when he is shocked," said Natsu.

"Yeah, we never see him scare, this is so going sweet," said Konan.

"Yup," said Mirajane.

While their conversation were going on, they did not know that Shadow was listening to them.

"So they are planning to scare me huh, well they are going to be the one surprised," said Shadow to no one, planning to counter what plans they have.

After he said that he then walk to the ballroom to enjoy the party.

"Yo! Boss what took you so long?" demanded Ash.

"Come on Ash, you drank too much," said Cynthia as she drags Ash away.

"…who let Ash drink beer?" asked Shadow as he rubbed his temple.

No one raised up their hand or say anything.

"Okay, I counting to 3 and if no one admit, well I will let you guys guess," said Shadow with little anger in his tone.

"1…." Said Shadow as his eyes are now glowing red and blue.

No one admitting but many people were starting to sweat profusely.

"2…." Said Shadow with rising anger in his voice as he draws out his twin Desert Eagle.

"It was Zoro," said everyone.

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Danny for flying towards me while I was drinking," said Zoro.

"Fuck you, I say it was Gray for freezing the floor and making me slip," said Danny while pointing at Gray.

"Screw you guys, it was Percy, he was playing around with water and was trying to show off to Juvia," said Gray.

"No blame Luffy for chasing Usopp and Chopper as he knock into me," said Percy.

"Hey! It's Elfman's fault for telling me that those two took my meat," said Luffy.

"No way man, a real man does not do that, it was Franky who told me to that," said Elfman nervously.

"That's not super, I say blame Paul for giving me the idea," said Franky.

"Blame Eric!" Paul said immediately.

"Hey fuck you! This was all your idea in the first place," said Eric angrily.

"So Paul tell me, why did you do that?" asked Shadow.

"Erm…for… the moments?" said Paul but it sounded like a question.

"For the moment huh, well since its Valentine's Day I won't punish you harshly," said Shadow.

"(Breathe out)"

"But you will have to take Ash home after this," said Shadow.

"What! Fuck no I not doing that," said Paul defiantly.

"Too bad you got him drunk, or how about this, you agree to have a training match against Cynthia in a 6-1 handicap match with 6 of yours versus 1 one of her," suggested Shadow.

When he said that, Paul immediately turn and look at Cynthia who have a demonic smile on her face, after looking at her, he knows he was looking at a one-sided massacre battle.

"Hehe you know what, I think I will go with the first idea," said Paul while sweating profusely.

(He is scared of her …. What an awesome blackmailing tool) were the thoughts of everyone there.

"Now was that so hard," said an amused Shadow.

(It was, you fucker) thought Paul.

"So now that is settled, let the Valentine's Day singing competition begin," announced Shadow.

"Another one, boss didn't we have one back at the Christmas party," said George.

"Yeah, and you didn't say who was the winner," continued Henry,

"I didn't, hmm must have slipped my mind, anyway the winner or winners are me, Natsu, Gray, George, Cynthia and Jessica," said Shadow.

"Yes! Take that Elfman" said Gray.

"Yeah! We did it Cynthia," squealed Jessica.

"Yup!" said Cynthia.

"Awesome, I knew we are going to win," said Natsu.

"And where were you Otōto?" asked Shadow.

"Oh you know walking around and looking at things," said a bored Natsu.

"Okay now since its Valentine, the competitors must sing love songs," said Shadow.

"Great, a music category which I suck at," said Ember dryly.

"Heh, I am so going to win the prize," said Tayuya,

"By the way, why aren't you swearing Tayuya, you would usually swear but why not today?" asked Konan.

"Because, Koi promise me if I don't swear today, he would give me a reward," said Tayuya blushing.

After she said that, all of Shadow's girlfriend became jealous of her.

"But Koi, what about us," pouted Mirajane.

"Yeah me too," pouted Konan.

"Don't worry, I will also give you guys reward after this, as the prize of the competition is a free trip to Paris, France for any number not exceeding 30," said Shadow.

After he said that, almost every girl in the room immediately pulled out a puppy-dog face and ask their boyfriend to win the competition.

"Gray-Sama, please win the competition," pouted Juvia.

"Don't worry, I will win it for sure, beside I will be with Shadow, Natsu and George, we will definitely win this," said Gray.

"Yeah! Juvia happy!" said Juvia.

"Eric-boo," said Jessica.

"Yeah? Babe," said Eric.

"Win this for me," pouted Jessica.

"I will babe, trust me," said a confident Eric.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention, anyone can join this competition," said Shadow.

After he said that, some of the girls immediately started to stare at each other, if looks can kill, currently there will be a massacre.

"So first up we have, you know us," said Shadow while pointing at Natsu, Gray and George.

So when he said that, all four of them immediately went to the back-stage to prepare.

**4 minutes later**

"You guys ready?" asked Paul.

"Yeah!" were the replied.

When the curtains were lifted, all of the crowd started to cheer.

George was wearing a black suit with a black bowtie, black pants and black converse.

Shadow was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pants and red converse.

Natsu was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, black pants and blue converse.

Gray was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and white converse.

"Okay since we were the champions of the first sing off, we would perform two songs for you guys," said Shadow.

After he said that, the crowd grew wild and was cheering for them.

Then the song "Paralyzed" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

George:

**You, you walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

**That's when I saw you for the first time**

**And I was paralyzed**

**I had a million things to say**

**But none of them came out that day**

**'Cause I was never one of those guys**

**That always had the best lines**

Shadow:

**Time stops ticking**

**My hands keep shaking**

**And you don't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**Now, I learned a lot from my mistake**

**Never let a good thing slip away**

**I found a lot of time to look back**

**And my only regret is**

Shadow:

**Not telling you what I was going through**

**You didn't even know that**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

Shadow:

**As the years go by I think about you all the time**

**Woah**

**If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed**

**Paralyzed by you **

George:

**You walked into the room**

**On a Friday afternoon**

Together:

**I'm trying to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied**

**I'm trying to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside**

**I'm trying to move but I'm stuck in my shoes**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by**

**Can't even talk, cause words don't fall into my mind**

**I'd make a move if I had the guts to**

**But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed**

George:

**(You got me paralyzed)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(You got me tongue tied)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

Natsu:

**(Now I'm frozen inside)**

Together:

**Paralyzed, paralyzed**

**You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.**

When they are done, everyone started to cheer, but then Shadow raise up his hands.

"Guys, we are not done yet, we still have one song so please hold your applause till the end," said Shadow.

Then the song "Nothing even Matters" by Big Time Rush begins to play.

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you**

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters**

George:

**It's like one for the haters, **

**Two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No, I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**Getting closer, and closer baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

George:

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. **

**Oh woah no**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast.**

**Woah, woah.**

Everyone:

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, **

Natsu:

**That I told you, that I told you baby.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh Woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Natsu:

**Nothing even matters. **

**Oh woah**

**And nothing even matters. **

Shadow:

**(Woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright.**

**Nothing even matters, **

Shadow and Natsu:

**But you and I.**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters,**

Gray:

**(Nothing even matters.)**

George:

**(Ehh)**

**And nothing even matters. **

Everyone:

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, **

Natsu:

**(Say what they want whoa) **

Everyone:

**About us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters. **

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

George:

**(They can talk my money, take my cars, oh whoa oh whoa)**

Everyone:

**'Cause the world stops **

**When I put my arms around you, around you. **

**(Oh whoa)**

George:

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. **

Natsu:

**(Baby)**

Everyone:

**They can all talk, **

**Say what they want about us, about us. **

**(Oh woah)**

George:

**And nothing even matters.**

**(Oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

When they were done, everyone started to cheer loudly and wildly.

"Next up, we have Tayuya," said Shadow.

"Alright, time to blow the roof of this place," said Tayuya who quickly went to the backstage to prepare.

**2 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone gasped. Tayuya was wearing a black rocker shirt with black pants and black sneakers, she was carrying a red guitar and begin to strum it.

Tayuya:

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**Oh, oh**

**But you don't really give a shit**

**You go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy**

**Rock n' roll**

**You-ou said "hey**

**What's your name?"**

**It took one look and**

**Now we're not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey"**

**And since that day,**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**Yeah**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**Last night I blacked out, I think.**

**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then**

**Oh, oh**

**I woke up with a new tattoo**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again**

**You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (What's your name?)**

**It took one look and**

**Now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)**

**And since that day, (since that day)**

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame**

**And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**

**I do what I want, when I feel like it**

**All I wanna do is lose control**

**And that's why I smile.**

**(I smile)**

**It's been a while**

**Since everyday and everything has felt this right**

**And now**

**You turn it all around**

**And suddenly you're all I need**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.**

**(The Reason)**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

**The reason why,**

**I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

When she was done, everyone started to cheer loudly, as for Shadow well he quickly went up stage and start a make-out session with her.

"Boss, you can stop now, or else we would have a riot on our side," said Simon as he tries to hold back Konan.

After he said that, both of them move away from each other, Tayuya having a huge blush while Shadow is normal.

"Okay next we have Danny," said Shadow.

"Hell-Yeah!" said Danny as he flew and went through the curtain to the backstage.

**1 minute later**

When the curtain rises, Danny was wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and blue sneakers.

Then the song "Treasure" by Bruno Mars begins to play

Danny:

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else **

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey, you're my golden star**

**You know you can make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**

**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Treasure that is what you are**

**Honey you're my golden star**

**You know you could make my wish come true**

**If you let me treasure you**

**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

When he was done, everyone started to cheer, Ember was the loudest.

"Okay next we have Mirajane," said Shadow.

"Hehe let's go," said Mirajane cheerfully.

**2 minutes later**

The curtain was raised and the sight that everyone was seeing was stunning.

Mirajane was wearing a dress with rainbow beads on the top and black skirt for the bottom, she was also wearing black leather boots.

Then the song "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez begins to play.

Mirajane:

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on, with best of them**

**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold miracle, lyrical**

**You've saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe what you do to me**

**You just do to me, what you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized by your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are...I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**(Hoa-woah) **

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

**No one compares**

**You stand alone, to every record I own**

**Music to my heart that's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**(Woooh)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**(I love you, I love you, like a love song, like a love song)**

**I, I love you like a love song, baby**

**And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

**I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, **

When she was done, the crowd went wild and was cheering loudly. As for Shadow, he was doing the same thing he did with Tayuya to Mirajane.

After two minutes of making out, both move away from each other, Mirajane was blushing while Shadow was normal.

"Now we have a new face joining us, give it up for Eric," said Shadow.

"Finally it's my turn, Jess you can start preparing to go to France," said a confident Eric and after he said that, he quickly went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was raised, Eric was wearing a white shirt, blue jacket and pants with black converse.

Then the song "Crush" by David Archuleta begins to play.

Eric:

**(Ooo… woah-woah, oh woah) **

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush (What a rush)**

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me, just too much, just too much (Just too much)**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we can be, where this thing can go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging, spending time girl?**

**Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever!**

**Do you ever think when you're all alone**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**

**Am I crazy or falling in love?**

**Is it really just another crush?**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

**(Why do I kept running)**

**All I ever think about is you**

**(All I ever think about)**

**You got me hypnotized (Hypnotized), so mesmerized (Mesmerized)**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think (Ever think) when you're all alone (all alone)**

**All that we could be, where this thing could go? (Go)**

**Am I crazy or falling in love? (Crazy)**

**Is it really just another crush? (Another crush)**

**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**

**(Ah…..yeah...yeah)**

**Are you holding back like the way I do?**

**'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away**

**(Ooo…woah)**

**But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**This crush ain't going away-ay-ay**

**Going away**

**Going away-ay-ay**

**Going away-ay-ay**

When he was done, everyone cheer for him loudly, especially Jessica.

"And last but not least, we have Henry," said Shadow.

"Heh, Paris, here I come," said Henry as he went to the backstage.

**3 minutes later**

When the curtain was rise, everyone started to cheer loudly.

Henry was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black pant and black sneakers.

Henry:

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**As long as you love me**

**We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in**

**Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning**

**But hey now, don't know girl, we both know it's a cruel world**

**But I will take my chances...a-a-ances**

**As long as you love me, we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for the dream girl**

**I'll be your Hova, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene girl**

**So don't stress, don't cry, oh we don't need no wings to fly**

**Just take my hand**

**As you love me we could be starving,**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke**

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(Woah…B.I.G)**

**I don't know if this make sense**

**You're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, I'll rendez-vous**

**I'll fly it to ya, I'll meet you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without you**

**Now we on top of the world**

**Cause that's just how we do it**

**Used to tell me sky's the limit**

**Now the skies are point of view, view, view**

**Now we stepping out like woah**

**Cameras point at you, ask me what's best side**

**I'll stand back and point at you, you, you**

**The one that I argue with,**

**Feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side**

**It's greener where the water is**

**So I know, know, we got issues baby, true, true, true**

**But I rather work on this with you**

**Then go ahead and start with someone new**

**As you love me we could be starving (Love me yeah)**

**We could be homeless, we could be broke **

**As long as you love me I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, and I'll be your gold**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me **

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**(I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

**As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

After he was done, everyone cheer very loudly.

"Okay now we are done, let's go and watch the fireworks, sound cool?" asked Shadow.

"Yes!" shouted everyone as they left the Ballroom to go to the deck where they see a lot of fireworks together.

**Hey guys, Shawn here, this is dedicated to all the people out there celebrating Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy my story.**


End file.
